Sin Confort
by Hallconen
Summary: Un peli-negro sin buen karma se encariña con quien por primera vez le mostró algo de bondad; Pero, por otro lado, Sanji no esperaba que su primera cita fuera con un japones de ridículos cabellos verdes. *Ginsan Zosan; UniversoAlterno...(summary improvisado)


**Título:** Sin Confort

**Tiempo:** Universo Alterno (tiempo actual); Con pre-timeskip y algunas edades diferentes (mas info al final)

**Pairing:** Ginsan / Zosan

**Tipo:** Multi-cap. (2 a 3 capitulos).

**+++H+++**

**All alone ain't much fun  
So you're looking for the thrill  
And you know just what it takes, and where to go**

**+++H+++**

El viaje en avión no fue lo que realmente se esperaba, simplemente sus nervios de volar se habían disminuido a mitad del viaje ya que las azafatas no dejaban de atenderlo y siendo un caballero y maestro en el campo de la "seducción" el rubio hablaba el idioma del amor, y cualquiera se vería atraído, aunque nadie había caído en sus encantos, pudo al menos recompensarse con las simples risas discretas de las mujeres por su exageración sobre sus apariencias.

Inclusive sus maletas habían llegado a salvo, a pesar de haber escapado de su rutina el rubio se dio su tiempo en empacar lo que necesitaría para al menos una semana, aunque lo que más le estresaba era el hecho que no se dio el tiempo de practicar su japonés, desde un principio no creyó que lo necesitaría puesto que el idioma más usado era el inglés y simplemente el rubio lo entendía pero no lo hablaba, solo porque no le agradaba el tono de su voz. Un tono grave y seductor, así era descrito por sí mismo, pero su viejo solía decir que se veía mejor callado.

Al salir del aeropuerto no pudo evitar sentirse más confundido de lo normal, no todo a su alrededor estaba escrito en el clásico alfabeto que utilizaba sino en los comunes kanjis o alfabetos hiragana, katanaka entre otros; Que sinceramente no tenía idea de lo que significaban, tratando de aplicarse a la situación llamo a lo que parecía el taxi más cercano, claro que al pedir que lo llevase a una zona en especial no pudo evitar entregarle el papel que tenía para guiarse y tratar de comunicarse un poco en inglés, frustrado el rubio al final consiguió que el tipo arrancase y el muy alegre conductor en lo que parecía la mitad del camino, recibió lo que parecía una llamada que cambiaría los planes de ambos.

-Lo siento amigo pero tendré que dejarte aquí, necesito llegar a tiempo, tan solo puedes pedir otro taxi o caminar unas pocas cuadras. Lo siento- fue lo último que dijo después de haber bajado su equipaje y pisado el acelerador.

'_Vaya_', lo último que necesitaba era que el tipo trabajara el mismo día que su esposa estaba en proceso de parto, y tal parece que con la llamada que recibió, su mujer parecía reclamarle si elegía entre la paga de la semana o ver a su primer hijo, claro que no lo escucho de la conversación sino de la excusa que le dio el tipo para dejarlo en la calle.

Furioso y mortificado por su situación tomo sus maletas y busco algún parque por los alrededores para revisar el mapa que traía consigo o simplemente llamar para que alguien viniera por él, difícilmente podía rechazar la idea de tan solo hacer una llamada alguien vendría a su rescate, sin embargo como no olvidar que venía aquí de incógnito.

Y todo por visitar a su antiguo amigo Gin.

El peli-negro no solo fue un gran compañero y querido amigo justo después de salvarlo de su hambruna, durante la gira de inauguración de nuevos restaurantes en Japón Sanji encontró a Gin pidiendo por ayuda y el rubio gustoso se lo dio, obviamente el peli-negro le dio protección a cambio de salvarle la vida, aunque el cocinero no tenía idea de cómo era posible que los restaurante consiguieran inmunidad ante todo, aun así el rubio no le dio importancia puesto que Gin era el único amigo que tenía.

Tal vez era algo egoísta de su parte aventurarse "Sin avisar" a nadie más que a sus propios colegas de fama, tal claro que Sanji solo debía hacer una llamada para saber que estaba bien y no armar un gran alboroto.

Después de caminar al menos 3 cuadras desde donde lo dejaron varado, el rubio encontró una zona más publica, debía admitir que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan avergonzado de pedir ayuda o por el hecho de las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien que lo entendiera, al primer intento trato de actuar normal y se dispuso a solicitar la ayuda de un grupo de jóvenes colegiadas quienes solo se reían tímidamente y caminaban lejos del rubio quien no había dejado de hablar en francés.

El segundo intento casi termina con frustrar al oji-azul, se había topado con un anciano dueño de un humilde puesto de mercado, el viejo afirmo hablar un poco de inglés cuando en realidad esa no era la lengua que necesitaba, aceptando la voluntad del anciano al final no llegaron a nada tan solo desviarlo hasta la zona de gourmet, mientras caminaba tranquilamente no podía recordar el nombre que se usó para los restaurantes de los cuales su padre era dueño, su hogar siempre se llamaría Baratie, los demás chicos que ayudaron a divulgar el triunfo del restaurante hicieron sus propios lugares y ahí tuvo su clímax el sueño de alimentar a cualquiera, obviamente _personas de confianza_ fueron enviados a administrar la zona nipona, Sanji no los conocía.

Al ver una banca disponible enfrente de un humilde local, el cocinero tomo lugar bajo la sombra y volvió a revisar su mapa puesto que la nueva tecnología de los GPS no le daba mucha confianza, apenas si podía encontrarse así mismo, sería más frustrante buscar la dirección con nombres tan raros y peor aún que no supiera ni un poco sobre las vías de transporte.

**++H++**

-El maldito de Zoro me tiene demasiado frustrada como para seguir administrando este lugar- Una joven peli-naranja no dejaba de masajear su frente con su propia mano ante el hecho de su enojo, a pesar de que llevase más de media mañana revisando las cuentas del lugar, alguno de sus compañeros no tenían piedad por estresarla –Puede que sea un buen camarero o guardia pero el idiota no deja de gruñirle a la gente- Prosiguió al contando su problema a su _querida hermana_, una peli-negra quien no quitaba la vista de su taza de café.

-Debes ser consciente de que Zoro-san está frustrado por su vida social-

-Es realmente sorprendente de que nuestro _bro_ pierda a sus parejas en menos de pocas horas- Agrego el peli-azul, el gran hombre de obscuros lentes tomaba su desayuno junto a las chicas, el hombre reía por la desgracia del peli-verde quien no perdió tiempo en vengarse y tirar algo de café caliente sobre él.

Roronoa se dio la vuelta y se fue, pero conociéndolo, volvió pasar por la misma fila de mesas por tercera vez dejando una buena perspectiva de su vestimenta obligatoria para el trabajo que solo constaba de una camisa que favorecía a cada miembro del staff (en este caso un verde pistacho); el logo del lugar estaba bordado a mano en el lado derecho de su pecho, complementando el uniforme, usaba unos pantalones simples de vestir negros y zapatos casuales sin olvidar el delantal sujeto a su cadera, que protegía su pantalón mal planchado hasta sus tobillos; sin olvidar que sus mangas se arremangaban en sus codos.

Nico Robin tenía un buen gusto en la moda, y lo compartía con todos.

Sin querer se arrimó de nuevo a la mesa de sus compañeros -¿Alguien más quiere hablar de mi vida privada?- Dejando claro su enojo por la opinión de sus compañeros se retiró a recibir los platos pendientes para dejarlos en sus respectivas mesas, en el transcurso de su trabajo un muy querido amigo de cabellos negros entro muy entusiasmado a su restaurante favorito.

-¡Hey, chicos!-

-Oi, Luffy, ¡Es muy temprano como para que ataques la nueva bodega!- El chef temporal, un joven de nariz-larga grito desde la ventana de servicio, puesto que el chico con el sombrero de paja era único que derribaba la puerta de esa manera, tomando en cuenta que muchas veces se desechó la idea de volver a reemplazarla por una de cristal.

-¡Zoro!, ¡Ven aquí!, no dejes que este idiota pase- La peli-naranja, como dueña de dinero, aprovechaba su autoridad para defender lo que quedaba del restaurante.

-¡NAMIII, me prometiste un desayuno gratis!-

No importaba si el restaurante tenía una o miles de personas presentes, el peli-negro reclamaría por comida aunque no careciera de dinero.

-¡Eso fue ayer!- Golpeo la mesa dejando que muchos de los recibos de las cuentas pagadas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Zoro!, Sírveme lo de siempre- Hizo el lugar de su propia casa y se sentó junto a toda la pandilla.

-¡Vete al demonio!, ni siquiera me dejas propina- Le grito desde la otra punta de la sala mientras accidentalmente derramaba algo de té sobre una joven muy enojada.

-Pero si ayer te di un cupón, Ace dice que los cupones tienen más beneficios-

-El ultimo me sirvió, ¡Pero no puedo seguir comiendo solo arroz por mitad de precio!- Respondió sin problema alguno puesto que esquivo desinteresadamente el golpe en la cara que la joven pretendía darle por no disculparse.

-Nunca te has quejado por el arroz, ¿Acaso algo te molesta?- Se cruzó de brazos y acerco su cabeza a uno de sus hombros mirando a su querido amigo, el peli-verde estaba más molesto que de costumbre con los clientes los cuales se largaban tan solo comían lo que pedían.

-No vendría mal que recordaras por que se comporta como un imbécil- Hablo molesta la mujer a cargo del dinero.

-Lo que ella quiere decir es que nuestro querido camarero no está muy feliz de estar solo, justo después de haber asustado a su ultima compañera- hablo tranquilamente la arqueóloga sin mirar al dúo que no tardaba en darse de golpes. –Y no dejando de lado que su padre, Sr. Dracule quiere que le demuestre su adultez llevando a un pretendiente a oficializar su independencia- Lo último fue más en un susurro ya que Roronoa no reconocía que tan informada estaba.

Aun así, Monkey no entendió nada.

-¡Pero si él nos tiene a nosotros!-

-No en ese sentido, Luffy- La peli-naranja uso su mano haciendo señas para que se acercarse a escucharle- Zoro quiere alguien para casarse- susurro al oído del _capitán._

El sombrero de paja se quedó algo serio hasta el momento en que el peli-verde cruzo la puerta que daba a la cocina donde el novato de nariz-larga aún tenía algunas órdenes en proceso.

Todo el equipo se reunió en una sola mesa, dispuestos en hablarlo seriamente, Luffy miro a los ojos a sus demás compañeros pidiendo hacer algo para solucionar el mal humor del peli-verde y tal vez con ello, conseguir otro _nakama_,

-Comenzando por el aspecto….- Listos y determinados, el peli-azul le ofreció una pequeña libreta a la arqueóloga, ella tenía la costumbre de tomar nota de los planes.

-Tomando en cuenta los gustos previos de espadachín-san, los ojos azules son lo que más le gusta- Nico les hizo recordar a los demás como es que Zoro se arriesgaba más en proteger a las jóvenes con esa extraña característica, puesto que estando en Japón solo unos pocos tenían ese color por herencia.

-Y el cabello rubio- Agrego la peli-naranja recordando obvio patrón de características en sus parejas. Inclusive agrego que las no naturales eran un poco más despistadas y no tan ideales para el coleccionador de espadas.

-¡Y que sepa cocinar!-

-¡Eso es lo que tú quieres!- Nami regaño al capitán antes de golpearlo contra la ventana, después de lanzarlo, las chicas volvieron al tema de solucionar el fastidioso de su muy querido amigo, sin embargo no escucharon las palabras del peli-negro quien parecía decir algo importante, siendo Franky otro de sus nakamas como solían llamarse, ayudo al sombrero de paja.

-_Sisters_, parece que Luffy-bro ha encontrado lo que queríamos-

Después de escuchar un _'¿Eh?_' en unísono las chicas se acercaron donde el crio parecía observar su solución.

Un joven que coincidía con las características del grupo, se encontraba en una de las bancas exteriores del restaurante, se notaba decaído y nervioso por la manera en que sus pies inquietos no dejaban de temblar, pero lo que más les importaba a todos, era su aspecto, el chico vestía una camisa con botones, de mangas largas color Cadete azul con finas rayas blancas, y unos pantalones de vestir color kaki acompañados de unos zapatos blancos; el joven resaltaba notablemente en la población de peli-negros.

A pesar de que todos hayan estado embobados con la figura del rubio, solo uno de los chicos reacciono.

-Luffy…ese es un hombre…- La totalmente frustrada gerente volvió a su drama después de darse cuenta de que no servía de nada el descubrimiento del peli-negro.

-Y eso que importa…nunca me dijeron que tenía que ser una mujer- Respondió inocentemente el chico picándose la nariz, aun decidido a que conocieran al joven.

-Luffy-san puede tener razón en algo, a pesar de que no ser lo que buscamos, él podría ser un buen amigo, una nueva cara en su vida le quitara el estrés del _negocio.-_

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- cuestiono la administradora divertida por la situación, quien en instantes cuestiono por el peli-negro que ya no estaba entre ellos.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas a ver otra vez de la ventana, Jefa- dicho y hecho la peli-naranja solo atino a ponerse más pálida por el hecho de que Luffy haya sido el primero en llamarle la atención, lo peor que podía pasar era que lo ahuyentase a último momento.

**++H++**

Después de suspirar por su inoportuno y poco talento en requerir de ayuda, el rubio volteo a sus espaldas tan solo para ver un local bastante familiar para él, al mirar el cartel de la entrada reconoció algunos de los colores de la fachada; ese anaranjado y azules solo se le estaba permitido a los restaurantes de su padre; Pero ya no era el mismo de hace 4 años; El logo de "Baratie" ya no estaba en todo su esplendor, si no más que la cabeza de un león acompañaba el nombre que le permitieron a él elegir.

**Oyasumi Lionel**

Tal parecía que tuvo algo de suerte en encontrar uno de los tantos lugares que le pertenecía. Sería un pequeño paso para destruir su orgullo que entrase ahí y se diera por vencido, por supuesto que al solo mencionar su nombre quien estuviera a cargo lo trataría como el _príncipe_ que era. Sin embargo desde que se mudaron, el cocinero nunca conoció a quien se quedaría a cargo.

En su delirio de entre levantarse, irse y vagar hasta dar con el lugar indicado o en entrar y esperar dentro a que su amigo se mostrase después de haberle llamado, no obstante, la segunda opción tomo su iniciativa, un chico de cabellos negros se le acerco muy entusiasta en comenzar una conversación, sin encontrar las palabras correctas, el rubio solo atino a hablar unas cuantas cosas como advertencia claro en su idioma natal y a levantarse de su lugar bastante alarmado, el crio tan solo atino a reír y jalarlo hacia el mismo local donde el mismo rubio evitaba aparecer.

-¿Por qué se está riendo de mí?, ¿Qué rayos querrá? Me dijeron que si era civilizado cualquiera me ayudaría- hablo inconscientemente el rubio ante la insistencia del chico quien solo volvió a carcajearse.

Justo antes de que el moreno lograse introducirlo al restaurante, un hombre de cabellos verdes se atravesó en su camino, en el momento en que el hombre del haramaki observo la delgada pero proporcionada silueta del rubio que estaba con su amigo no pudo evitar tragar duro ante las facciones del rubio y esos colores tan brillantes a diferencia del peli-negro, las miradas de ambos chocaron y podría jurar que vio algo de chispas en sus ojos.

Maldita sea que el chico parecía ser la reencarnación de sus sueños.

-¡Mira, Zoro!, ¡Este chico es a tu gusto!, Y habla muy chistoso – gritaba y reía a su modo alegremente el comensal más usual del restaurante, quien recibía raras miras del rubio que se resistía al encanto del moreno mientras parecía gritar que lo soltase a su propio idioma.

Saliendo de su trance se dispuso a ponerse de lado del pobre chico perdido –Cállate imbécil, solo usa otro lenguaje- como no admitir que Zoro se dio la iniciativa de comenzar algo entre ellos.

-¡Oooh, son palabras misteriosas!-

Perplejo el rubio después de haber roto el tacto con el sombrero de paja, ahora el hombre peli-verde trataba de comunicarse con él, tímidamente, el rubio exhausto del acento japonés, tan solo atino a sacar su mapa de bolsillo y mostrarle una dirección en una pequeña nota, por supuesto que el rubio señalo sus maletas tratando de decirle que estaba en busca de ese lugar para quedarse.

'_¿Acaso…me está invitando a su apartamento?'_ después de la ridícula interpretación del sonrojado peli-verde, se quedó mirando a los ojos del rubio, solo hasta que otro de sus amigos intervino.

-Veamos si puedo ayudar…- se entrometió el hombre peli-azul, quien no dudo en saludar lentamente y claramente en lo que parecía su segundo idioma, puesto que hasta por la apariencia, Franky pertenecía al occidente.

El rubio suspirando de nuevo por su insistencia en un poco de ayuda, le arrebato el papel al peli-verde para mostrárselo, y sin dejar de señalar las palabras, respondió avergonzado puesto que su voz en ingles británico lo confundía así mismo – Necesito…ir ahí- lo miro a los ojos y espero por el hombre a responder.

'_Esta es una ventaja para nuestro bro'_ sonrió internamente el peli-azul quien le dio un empujón al avergonzado peli-verde que parecía empezar a babear solo por la apariencia del chico. Claro que no lo hacía notable pero la expresión vaga en su rostro le daba a saber a Franky que le interesaba, no podía negárselo a pesar de volver a fruncir para recuperar su dignidad.

-¡Hoy tienes mucha suerte!- Fuerte y claro volvió a contestarle en ese ingles tan fácil para él, felizmente le entrego el papel al camarero –Mi amigo vive cerca de ese lugar, el mismo puede llevarte-

A Sanji solo le bastaron unos minutos para procesar las palabras y decidir si aceptaría que el hombre que parecía de poca respuesta inmediata lo ayudaría e incluso lo llevaría como en su país lo dirían _de la mano_.

-Dime… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

'_Oh mierda'_, la respuesta a esto tenía que haberla pensado desde el momento en que apareció frente al restaurante puesto que su verdadero nombre podría levantar sospechas; después de todo, antes de mudarse, el viejo le obligo a tomarse una foto al frente del local y firmarla, así seria colocada en el interior como la prueba de su inauguración e identificaba al edificio como un servicio oficial y evaluado por su padre.

-Me llamo Sun…ny -

'_Ohhh genial, por poco y le contesto con el nombre del anciano'_ no pudo evitar enojarse consigo mismo por su respuesta tan inteligente.

-¡Bien, Sunny!, él es Zoro, Roronoa Zoro- Franky inicio la conversación, justo después de darle un buen empujón al peli-verde para que saliera del local.

A espaldas del trio, la gerente exigía que el camarero volviera a su trabajo y dejara su coqueteo para después, pero aun así el carpintero lo defendió.

-Si dejamos que ambos se vayan Zoro-bro tendrá el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo bien, si se porta correctamente con él puede que se gane su confianza, y así su humor mejora, hasta habrá más comensales- susurro el peli-azul a la chica que ya tenía suficiente del comportamiento de su empleado.

Nami brindo algo de moral a la próxima pareja al empujar al peli-verde fuera del local al mismo tiempo que le quitaba su libreta para las órdenes y su delantal, dejándolo "fuera de turno".

-No te preocupes Zoro-kun~ te doy el día libre….y sin paga- hablo la chica entusiasmada por la relación de los chicos, pero aun así el hecho de que no le pagaría tenía un tono más malévolo que el normal.

Después de meter forzosamente al peli-negro, el dúo se dispuso a caminar a donde se suponía que el rubio necesitaba ir, Roronoa dio una pequeña reverencia como educación antes de ir al frente, mientras el oji-azul trataba de preguntarle el tiempo aproximado que les tomaría, no obstante la respuesta del hombre del haramaki fue bastante pobre en respecto a su segundo idioma.

-Parece que el inglés de ambos es igual de terrible, se divertirán tratando de entenderse mutuamente- reía el peli-azul mientras cruzaba sus dedos para que el peli-verde anotara alguna base en un solo día, un hombre atractivo como él tenía muchas oportunidades pero sus preferencias lo dejaron con pocas opciones.

La arqueóloga también compartió sus expectativas con los demás comentando lo bien que se veían juntos y que solo la mala orientación de peli-verde podrá arruinar su oportunidad.

Justo en ese momento todo el restaurante quedo en silencio.

**++H++**

Pudiera que el peli-verde ahora tenía algo más de comunicación con el rubio, pero no paraba de incomodarle el hecho de que solo contestaba las preguntas de si y no, puesto que las respondía de la forma estándar como "Si, así es" y "No, no es así".

Parecía algo atento de parte del peli-verde ofrecerse en mostrarle lugares interesantes y la cultura culinaria de los puestos donde el espadachín solía ser reconocido como cliente y por provocar problemas.

Sin embargo por el lado de Zoro, después de dar la vuelta equivocada en una de las calles principales, fueron a dar a la zona del mercado y la zona histórica llena de restaurantes con bares, aun así el rubio lucia sonriente a pesar de estarse desviando demasiado de su ruta.

Durante la consulta del peli-verde al **Gps** que Robin le instalo en su celular, el chico solo renegaba por la poca recepción que el aparato ponía tener y los pasos apresurados del rubio.

Su celular vibro al recibir un mensaje de su capitán.

-"Robin cree que es mejor que lo invites a comer, le preguntes sobre su visita a Japón y después le compres algo lindo"-

A lo que respondió:

-"¿Acaso es una maldita cita?, porque no puedo disfrutarla si no me entiende"-

-"Bueno, tu solo puedes interpretarla así, a pesar de ser solo una travesía con el joven, a Franky no le importa tu tipo de amor, inclusive está llorando y cantando por tu culpa"- Le escribió la peli-negra, quien también agrego un 'fufufu' siendo esta la risa clásica de la chica.

A pesar de su enojo Zoro no se dio cuenta de que el rubio lo había llamado desde uno de los puestos de alimentos.

**Sunny** tenía en manos una pequeña bolsa la cual parecía contener un puñado de las especias que vendía el puesto en el que estaba parado, el rubio lo miraba con pena; al peli-verde y a la joven que atendía el negocio, y la razón era que el oji-azul tenía un par de euros en la mano en lugar de la moneda local.

- …. ¿Necesitas algunos yenes? –

El rubio solo asentía avergonzado mientras el peli-verde gustoso sacaba la cantidad necesaria para que el joven obtuviera lo único que llamo su atención.

**++H++**

Después de su recorrido por el extenso mercado, el oji-azul ya cargaba algunas bolsas con sus compras, puesto que parecía que el pobre mesero estaba dándole un tur privado por lo lugares donde el solía vagar, pudiera que todos eran amables con él, por el solo hecho de pertenecer a la banda de su capitán y por el momento su acompañante no se había percatado del trato especial.

Siendo alrededor del mediodía, el dúo ya había alcanzado la zona de la bahía, donde antes de ver el mar interesantes lugares de reuniones y negocios humildes ofrecían ciertos objetos coleccionables, y siendo el rubio alguien bastante sociable a pesar de no entenderse con la ciudadela, el simplemente cuestionaba lo que sus orbes capturaban literalmente.

-¿Cómo se llama esto?-

De nuevo, el japonés mantuvo su atención en su compañero, quien alegremente se acercó a un puesto de pescadores, pero a lo que se refería el rubio, era la pequeña botella cuadrada sellada por un simple corcho, el tamaño era de al menos unos 5 centímetros, pero el objeto cristalino no era lo que se cuestionaba, sino la insípida criatura que revotaba en la misma agua contenida.

-Eso es un tesoro natural, un **marimo**-

Echándose a reír, el rubio solo atino a pedir uno de ellos y verla entre sus manos.

-Se parece a ti…- El oji-azul comento algo un poco difícil de entender para el mesero, lo que provoco que tal levantara una ceja en duda mientras su acompañante aumentaba su nerviosismo.

- a…tu… cabello- lo último parecía una broma interna para el rubio puesto que no dejo de reírse por un rato y exhalar algunas palabras en francés, el cual era algo llamativo de escuchar , ya que como se divulgaba, se necesitaba una lengua muy habilidosa para provocar acentos tan atractivos.

Sunny volvió a lograr otra compra, puesto que su fase materialista fue muy notable durante todo el tiempo de su travesía, en su primera paradas el rubio compro al menos unas cuantas cajas con extrañas cosas culinarias, bolsas con auténticos rocas afiladoras japonesas y unos cuantos materiales para el cuidado de los finos cuchillos que también adquirió dentro de la zona comercial.

Después de haber guardado el pequeño tesoro en el bolsillo de su camisa, el rubio se alejó dando unos dulces saltos hacia otro puesto que llamase su atención. Lo último, lo imagino Roronoa, pero esas nubes de humo que salían de su cigarrillo tenían una forma extraña de corazón, ¿Quién diablos podía manipular las siluetas del humo?, El pobre Sunny entonces comenzó a serle más interesante. Su educación, su formalidad, el trato dulce a las mujeres, sus gustos específicos por la gastronomía y ahora… ¿Coleccionista de algas?, maldita sea, el espadachín no podía esperar por conocerlo totalmente.

Ambos ya no sabían que buscaban al vagar por la atractiva prefectura, desde un principio el rubio solo necesitaba llegar a su destino, Zoro tal vez necesitaba algo de compañía y salir del negocio donde le habían designado un puesto muy en contra de su carácter, sin embargo, cuando el peli-verde posaba sus ojos en la rubia cabellera, esta se ondeaba en el aliento del mar, la frescura en el aire humedecía sus suaves mechones y el mismísimo chico se veía atraído hasta las orillas de los muelles, en su mirada denotaba ese deseo por acercarse y sumergirse.

Había algo en Sunny que el peli-verde no podía encontrar, tal vez sus ojos no lo percibían, pero su interior se estremecía con una fuerza que no le permitía separarse de él.

Pocas eran las posibilidades de que se volvieran a ver si es que lograban encontrar el dichoso lugar final, Algo dentro de su pecho comenzó a recorrerle, sus manos pedían algo de fricción entre ellas y su espalda le brindaba escalofríos mucho más fuertes al mantener la mirada sobre el gastrónomo; Tenía miedo de perderlo, estaba perturbado de volver a la rutina.

**++H++**

'_Este hombre me está sacando de quicio, parece que al final no sabe exactamente donde se encontraba'_ hablo consigo mismo aun recopilando los sucesos y estructurando su _tour _dando como resultado que lo que había pasado entre ellos era una cita, no importaba en que parte del mundo sucedía, esos eran los planes de los amantes, no de él, nunca pidió una cita a ciegas no obstante el rubio negaba que disfruto la compañía en tierras desconocidas.

Ya era por poco hora de que obscureciera y realmente Sanji no estaba del todo contento dando 5 vueltas a la misma cuadra; había un gran parque a su derecha y edificios de negocios familiares a su izquierda, las demás cuadras estaban llenas de toda esa contaminación visual; para el rubio era fácil saber cuándo recorría la misma calle y también reconocer las intenciones de cualquier hombre.

'_Si tan solo pudiera llamar a Gin, inmediatamente el vendría por mí' _Tan solo mencionar su nombre en su mente los nervios le invadían,_ '¿Estará bien?, ¿En qué trabaja?, ¿Por qué me habrá llamado pero no volvió a responderme?'_

Al caminar a mitad de calle; Zoro daba pasos apresurados como si andase solo, el oji-azul disminuía su marcha buscando por algo en especial, y lo encontró al frente, al punto de dar la vuelta de la cuadra, localizo un teléfono público, era un hecho de que el rubio no había avisado al peli-negro por su llegada pero por culpa del chico que le acompañaba, comenzaba a dudar si estaba bien que estuviera solo en un lugar que no conocía y peor aún, de noche.

Tragando duro se detuvo, y llamo la atención del peli-verde.

-Podrías cambiar algo más de mi dinero; te esperare aquí- Lo dijo rápido, decidido, inclusive parecía memorizado y practicado, el cocinero le pidió al peli-verde quien asintió y espero a que el rubio le diera la cantidad que quería intercambiar, el chico del haramaki se retiró una cuadra atrás donde parecía estar el establecimiento para ese tipo de transacción, al perder de vista el cabello tan inusual del chico; Sanji tomo su maleta y corrió donde el aparato público; con tan solo unas cuantas monedas sobrantes en su mano, saco el pequeño papel y observo el numero al mismo tiempo que lo marcaba en la máquina.

2 tonos… 4 tonos… y el rubio ya no podía respirar, al siguiente tono, Sanji coloco su frente en el teclado cerrando sus ojos por lo desesperado y asustado que estaba, cada vez se oscurecía más y más.

La ausencia del ultimo tono, provoco un suspiro de alivio, una voz grave y Feroz se escuchó al otro lado, Sanji tan solo se sintió intimidado por el enojo del hombre, pero no evito que aprovechase el tiempo limitado de la llamada.

-¿Gin?- Suponiendo la forma tan inusual en que el rubio dijo su nombre, pensó que sería suficiente para que lo reconociera.

-¡¿Quién diablos tiene los cojones para llamarme desde un teléfono público y decir mi nombre así como así?!- El enojo del peli-negro incluso sonó hiriente hasta para el rubio, aprecia que Gin no estaba de humor, sin embargo no entendido algo de lo que el hombre exclamo puesto que hablo un auténtico japonés.

-Uhmm…- intimidado, dudo - ¿Gin?, ¿**Copain***?, soy yo, Sanji, Sanji Blackleg- usando su acento francés autentico, Gin lo interpretaría como su verdadero colega.

-….- El silencio le provoco un pequeño infarto, si no contestaba entonces del otro lado cortarían la llamada, '_¡Este era el numero correcto!' _Exclamo en su interior queriendo tener la razón.

-¿Sanji?, ¡¿Porque estas llamando desde un teléfono local?!- Reviso los primeros números en el identificador de llamadas, era imposible que el chico que creía perdido llegara hasta ahí -¿¡Donde estas!?-

-No lo sé- Observo a su alrededor apresuradamente; Los nombres en símbolos no le daban pista alguna, salvo por las descripciones escritas en forma fonética; eso le ayudaría pronunciar perfectamente - Un cartel dice Kikoku y el otro Sandai- Era una intersección, solo podía describirle el lugar como lo que parecía el centro de la ciudad y la descripción de su camino hasta ahí.

-No te muevas de esa zona- La voz molesta y preocupada del moreno le dejo muy aliviado, su amigo seguía siendo el mismo de temperamento explosivo pero comprensivo en el momento adecuado. El peso en sus hombros que se esfumo le dio a saber que era fácil buscar la ruta más obvia, pedir ayuda.

-De acuerdo, ya tuve suficiente Japón por hoy- suspiro y dejo que la llamada se cortase, aliviado y algo feliz, el rubio dejo reposar el teléfono donde pertenecía.

**++H++**

Arrojo el teléfono inalámbrico contra el único de los muros que no eran puertas de papel de arroz, el ruido no le fue sorprendente a quienes se encontraban en el exterior, ellos le conocían como alguien violento; con mucho mas enfado tomo la base del teléfono y la arrojo; Si el teléfono no existía, no habrían pruebas de su historial, si tenía suerte, la llamada no fue registrada; Su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, tenía ya al menos 6 horas de estar preocupado, furioso, miserable. Todo por la noticia de que el rubio había desaparecido, fue una noticia repentina, le sorprendió que la prensa normal no lo dejara para otro día, así que en medio de su segundo desayuno ya le fue imposible volver a digerir.

La noticia solo le dio detalles del suceso que no podrías contar como legítimos, los guardaespaldas confesaron haber sido asaltados en medio de su rutina a media noche, alguien no identificado había entrado al hogar del mismísimo Zeff y secuestrado a su hijo. El Anciano no fue quien dio la alarma del suceso, si no los trabajadores del restaurante, quienes dieron sus testimonios solo relacionando el secuestro con la competencia.

Se suponía que uno de los vigilantes del rubio era un viejo compañero de Gin, que en cualquier momento le haría saber si algo le pasaba al rubio, al contrario, el hombre se reportó minutos después de que la noticia fue esparcida por el continente.

Con pasos apresurados salió de sus aposentos hasta una de las habitaciones donde haría de utilidad la poca información del cocinero. Abrió la puerta corrediza y la cerro al introducirse, el lugar se encontraba oscuro por la poca iluminación que quien se encontraba ahí necesitaba;

La habitación era como las demás en todo el terreno, los **Washitsu*****, **habitaciones vacías,no eran sino más que divisiones en todo el edificio con puertas **Fusuma***, las puertas corredizas podían moverse libremente para crear grandes y pequeños cuartos, los cuales todos estaban libres para cualquier actividad que cualquiera necesitara; En este caso, la zona de vigilancia donde se introdujo solo se encontraba uno de los subordinados en una de las esquinas de la habitación, un gran escritorio se encontraba repleto de tecnología que sus superiores les brindaron, miles de cables, conexiones múltiples y otros útiles de comunicación que usaba el encargado provenían de un nivel inferior del el suelo de madera.

-¡Rápido!, ¡Sin preguntas!- Señalo al hombre al dar grandes pasos hasta su instalación – Busca una dirección y dame imagen de ese lugar- La voz amenazante del peli-negro obligaba que las extremidades del joven temblaran al obedecer a su superior, dejando su bebida vespertina olvidada, encendió al menos otros cinco monitores para completar la imagen del exterior por varios puntos de vista. El joven aun no decía nada al respecto, no tenía permiso alguno, le dio un poco de espacio al peli-negro para que buscase lo que quería.

No tardo ni un segundo en distinguir la cabellera doraba de un joven aun frente al teléfono público, suspiro aliviado y sorprendido por el aspecto del joven, había cambiado mucho, y sinceramente no era lo mismo recibir fotografías del chico cada vez que ganaba un premio, a pesar de que la última que le fue enviada hace 1 año, donde la pubertad había golpeado al pobre por completo.

Al observar como el cocinero volteaba a todo su alrededor, su nerviosismo se identificaba inclusive con las cámaras; mas sin embargo lo que provoco amargura en su boca era el ver cómo era que un joven de estúpidos cabellos verdes se acercaba al rubio y este solo se mantenía a la defensiva al recargarse con la pequeña cabina de teléfono, ambos se gritaban hasta el punto en que el rubio esquivo uno de los golpes del vándalo, tomo su maleta y demás bolsas para encaminarse lejos del hombre.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Gin abandono su lugar cerca del escritorio y se dirigió a donde era de esperarse. – Llámame cada vez que lo localices, Que **Don** no se entere de esto-

**++H++**

Luces y fosforescentes carteles ideo-gramaticos le rodeaban, las calles vividas de ciudadanos tranquilos, civilizados, distribuidos por individual ó por grupos, alegres y algunos no tan dentro de su depresión se mezclaban entre las masas organizadas de la sociedad.

Sin embargo al adentrarse a uno de los lugares más extravagantes varias miradas se posaban en el rubio, quien no tenía ni idea de su propio paradero, caminaba ignorando los ojos que le seguían junto con murmullos que no entendía. El cocinero empezaba a recapacitar su decisión de que si era prudente dejar a la única incompetente persona que logro entenderlo un poco y ayudarlo, pero al aceptarlo y caer _en sus encantos_, el oji-azul no tuvo más que irse y valerse por sí mismo, realmente ya no reconocía si acepto el viaje para visitar a su querido amigo o para darse un golpe de ansiedad de volver a casa y pensar que la rutina no estaba tan mal.

**++H++**

Su espalda no paraba de erizarse ante el hecho de que no debía dejar al pobre francesito en los lugares más bajos de la prefectura, claro que lo perdió en uno de los parques más tranquilos pero el camino que el rubio tomo era lo que más le ponía nervioso, el peli-verde no dejaba de alborotar su propio cabello al discutir consigo mismo si debía volver y buscar al chico o tragarse su orgullo y llamar a alguno de sus amigos para que lo guiase a casa, ya que ni el mismo sabia donde se encontraba, desgraciadamente los transportes ya no trabajaban a estas horas.

'_¡¿Maldito cejillas raras, ni siquiera me dijiste tu verdadero nombre?!'._

Sin saber lo que hablaba el rubio en su lengua madre, lo que alcanzo a escuchar era un nombre que realmente no era nada francés, su tono de voz tenso le daba a saber que tenía pánico de su presencia, No debió ser tan grosero, cualquiera que dudara de otros tendría la misma desconfianza, si roma no fue construida en un día, sus lazos tampoco.

Roronoa fue tan grosero que inesperadamente pudo transmitir sus pensamientos en un inglés fluido que el rubio podría grabarse en su mente, no obstante el oji-azul le devolvió el golpe verbal del mismo modo.

'_¿Que si como lo supe?, ¡Escuche desde la otra esquina como pedías ayuda!'_

El espadachín no tenía derecho de reclamarle, él no era nadie, Entonces ¿Por qué no quería apartarse?, De algún modo su separación no le convenía a ninguno, al francés porque Zoro lo abandono lo más lejos posible de su destino y al chico del haramaki por que arruinaría su autoestima volver al restaurante con la manos vacías, sin olvidar el volver a casa, Su padre volvería a sermonearle con lo mismo.

Y si dejarse llevar por su instinto era una solución, ¿Esta decisión lo llevaría a donde realmente debería estar?

'_Maldito chico de cejas ridículamente rizadas' _Al dar la vuelta de por dónde venía, el oji-café pretendía saludarlo con alguno de los nuevos motes que le invento mientras pensaba en él.

**++H++**

Esto está mal, muy mal, ser enganchado por una persona que se viste de quien realmente no es, era en tipo de gente que el rubio no podía tolerar, no era fóbico, ya nadie debía serlo, no obstante, personas así le traían a la vida malos sucesos, su previa experiencia le había llevado a no confiar en ellos, o ellas, o lo que fueran, y por ahora no podía dar marcha atrás; Hasta en su camino un salvador del mismo bando, reclamaba ser el colega de alguien que conocía a su padre; Después de sorprenderse de que el rubio fuera a dar aun lugar como ese, le dijo en un perfecto francés que no había nada que temer, él era bienvenido.

El hombre de cabellos bi-colores que cargaba una copa en mano que no parecía derramarse, le guio directamente a la entrada de una fachada, inesperadamente era la de un bar donde una gran fila de personas esperaba entrar, y ya que el oji-azul obtuvo un pase directo, obligo a los demás espectadores a dedicarle ciertas muecas de envidia.

Al entrar perdió casi toda sensibilidad en sus oídos, la música se encontraba en un nivel máximo y todo el publico acudía al centro del local a ejercitarse al bailar en parejas, dúos de hombres y mujeres e inclusive de entre sus mismos tipos; la ruta que tomaba el rubio pasaba de entre la barra del bar y por un lado de la pista de baile, las escaleras a las que llegaron eran vigiladas por una mujer inmensa y con proporciones no atractivas para el cocinero, sin mencionar que lucía un maquillaje que no le surtía efecto a su barbilla sin rasurar; En una etiqueta que se sostenía en su vestido rosado podía leerse el nombre de Elizabeth.

Ambos desconocidos hablaron brevemente, Sanji no tenía idea de que era, pero el seguir al hombre de cabellos bi-color le dio una seguridad inmediata, su presencia no era tan turbia como la del peli-verde, la mujer se aproximó lo más cerca posible al rubio quien inconscientemente dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, salvo que el agarre de su compañero a una de sus manos evito que tropezara. Inazuma, Como se había presentado antes, aparto a la rubia del pobre cocinero seguido de una orden en la que el nombre de "Ivankov-sama" se escuchó claramente entre sus palabras en japonés.

Inazuma lo soltó para evitar incomodidad y palmeo su espalda un poco, haciéndole saber que él le cuidaría "**se calmer***" le repetía, mientras esperaban que Elizabeth bajara para dejarles pasar.

Desde el final de las escaleras la rubia les hizo una seña para que ambos subieran, El bi-color le ayudo al cargar su maleta mientras el llevaba sus recientes compras, el segundo piso mostraba ser la zona Vip del lugar, y esta vez entre los pasillos algunas personas "normales" para el rubio deambulaban por el lugar sin intenciones de bajar; Al llegar hasta la habitación adecuada Inazuma abrió la puerta para ambos, el interior eran solo cuatro muros con algunos espejos o cristales como paredes completas, tal vista daba una buena perspectiva del lugar, el cual era más inmenso de lo que creyó el oji-azul. Estando a solo un nivel del primer piso podían sentirse observados por cualquiera que levantase la vista.

-Bienvenido a mi Kama-Land, mi perdido Candy-boy, No creo que me conozcas pero algunos de mis candies hablan mucho de ti – Pauso un poco al ver al cocinero algo impactado – Emporio Ivankov- Termino por presentarse con su nombre.

Esa voz no era de esperarse para el rubio como una bienvenida deseada, el tono estentóreo de su acento le permitió exagerar su júbilo al conocerle, No obstante ese fue un francés algo más que tradicional, el acento que parecía ruso no le permitía acentuar; Y Ciertas palabras provinieron de lo que parecía una gran peluca morada, más salvo que había una persona debajo de ella, ese _hombre _le miraba muy interesado desde la mesa central donde parecía controlar la música que se disfrutaba en la fiesta nocturna.

-¡No seas tímido!, Ven aquí, ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti Candy!- El hombre de vestimentas muy sugestivas le indico que podía acompañarle, ya que desde un principio en su encuentro con Inazuma, el hombre le fue muy insistente en ofrecerle ayuda.

Las lágrimas que se escurrían por el maquillaje del okama le fueron muy sobre actuadas, a pesar de ser más exagerada sus pestañas oscuras que favorecían a su expresión.

-Estoy muy triste, muy triste, muy triste, Candy, Creí que te habían Capturado esos perros del gobierno- Emporio seguía con su melancolía mientras al rubio le eran ofrecidos unos cigarrillos que acepto gustosamente, esa era la mejor solución para su estrés, y aun observando a su anfitrión, el hombre del afro parecía acercarse a él, lo que le obligo a sentarse del otro lado de la mesa cuadrada.

-¡No es cierto, no estoy triste!, ¡Ya no más!- Sonrió satisfecho y se recuperó con una gran grito que parecía ser su firma. –Apuesto que te sentiste muy mal- se cruzó de brazos e Inazuma solo aplaudió por su broma, actuación, o lo que fuera, el rubio seguía sin escuchar algo que le interesara.

-Bien Candy, Espero estés consiente del escándalo que hiciste- Emporio se puso algo serio y le tendió uno de los periódicos que salió antes del mediodía. – Es el último ejemplar, después de ello, muchos medios fueron censurados-

-Lo único que no sé porque elegí por mí mismo es ser casi manoseado por un alga y entrar a esta dimensión- Respondió como si eso no le fuera ofensivo a Iva, exhalo algo del humo del cigarrillo y tomo de mala gana el papel, con ello le arrojo al hombre al rostro la página impresa– Esa solo es pura mierda japonesa- gruño y le dio la espalda al amable hombre-afro.

La ignorancia del oji-azul le fue notable al negarse a tan siquiera darle un vistazo a alguna de las imágenes, Emporio suspiro penoso y comenzó por leer en voz alta lo que ahí se describía.

Ivankov leyó un poco por sí mismo, dándole a saber al invitado que solo le contaría lo más importante.

[Directo desde Aquitania, Francia] […]

[Volviendo al suceso apenas provocado anoche, el hogar de los Redleg se vio en apuros después de que una sola persona no identificada dejara indispuesto a toda vigilancia del hogar, todo parecía solo ser un robo materialista, excepto que el dueño, Redleg Zeff se percató de la ausencia del joven Sanji Blackleg cuando este no se reportó a su propio restaurante. Los aposentos fueron revisados y el joven de 19 años fue secuestrado sin problema alguno por parte de los captores, ninguna señal de violencia se mostró en el interior así como el exterior.]

[No se levantó ninguna sospecha de algún intermedio, mas sin embargo la búsqueda fue comenzada por los mismos chefs interesados en la vida del joven.].

El escuchar esa estúpida percepción de los medios Sanji por poco y escupe algo de las bebidas que el bi-color le sirvió, aunque fue más presente la rabia por reconocer quien era el culpable del escándalo. Su cigarrillo se consumió como si fuera expuesto a una gran llamarada, su puño golpeo la mesa en señal de que no estaba muy feliz por su supuesta "Huida sin cómplices".

-TRAFALGAR HIJO DE PUTA, NUNCA APRENDIÓ A SER SIGILOSO EN SU PUTA VIDA, JURO QUE CUANDO VUELVA VAMOS A FINGIR SU MUERTE- Siendo sinceros entre ellos, lo que salió de la boca del rubio era una confesión y una venganza establecida, tomo de golpe otra bebida completa, dejando al hombre-afro algo preocupado y ahora muy bien informado.

Sanji podía imaginar el momento en que el peli-negro toco a la puerta de su habitación diciéndole que era seguro salir, ambos recorrieron los primeros pisos de su humilde hogar dejando algo confundido al rubio, ya que muchos de quienes rondaban por los pasillos no abandonaban su lugar a la misma hora. Ni siquiera los inquilinos de su propia casa dejaban de cuidarle.

Algo que era de esperarse era que el Cirujano usara la fuerza bruta para entrar y abrir el paso; Era un hecho que Kid y Law, juntos, no atraían nada bueno, al peli-negro le dio la tarea de sacarlo de ahí y a Eustass de llevarlo al Aeropuerto.

Ivankov Comprendió que la visita a tierras orientales no era si más que un plan del pequeño Blackleg para valerse por sí mismo sin la vigilancia de su propio padre; pero el culpable, el apellido que menciono el rubio le daba muy mala espina a la reina; _Los Trafalgar no estaban en su bando, ni mucho menos fuera de Inglaterra; ¿Entonces por qué Sanji menciono el nombre de un chico la familia "Smile"?_

-Ivankov-sama, es la segunda vez esta noche-

-¿Eh?-

El hombre bi-color había hablado con su jefa pero esta no había escuchado nada del todo.

-La puerta de salida, ha sido abierta apenas en estos momentos por 2da vez, tendré que dar un reconocimiento de la zona- Inazuma mantenía en una de sus manos un celular que parecía emitir un sonido de alarma, tal vez el aparato le comunicaba el estado del edificio; Al disculparse por tener que retirarse, Emporio siguió la conversación.

-¿Lo llamaras?- Le miro de reojo, hablando de una tercera persona que ambos conocían.

-No creo que sea necesario mi Candy, porque hoy mismo vuelves- Tranquilo, el peli-morado tomo un teléfono inalámbrico con la intención de reservar un vuelo a primer hora posible.

-Donde yo esté no es tu problema, maldito travesti- Se acercó a arrebatarle tal aparato dejando que por poco estuviera por encima de la mesa ya que las piernas de tal mueble eran muy pequeñas.

-¡Voy a fingir que no escuche eso, chico grosero!, el alcohol es pesado para ti por lo que veo- Le arrebato el sacacorchos de su lado de la mesa. -¡Agrrr, ese no es el caso!- Se arrodillo y puso sus manos en la mesa, con algunos de sus dedos hacia algo de ruido – ¡Volverás con tu padre ahora!, ¡No es bueno para ti salir de la zona segura!-

-¡Eso lo sé muy bien, por eso solo le dije al desgraciado de Law y su amigo!- En pose defensiva, cruzando sus brazos y mordiendo su cigarrillo respondió de mala gana; el cocinero se hacía sordo a los argumentos y el seguía teniendo la razón de todo.

-¡Ese chico es una mala influencia, por eso paso ese escándalo!- A palma abierta golpeaba la madera del mueble, eso definitivamente era la señal de que pronto explotarían en golpes.

-No me sermones, ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!- Gruño como el chico terco que era; el alcohol lo volvía muy conversador.

-¡Claro que sí!, Es un traicionero al servicio de ese _hombre español_, debió hacer esto apropósito para que te toparas con su jefe!-

-Que mierdas estas inventando- Tomo el segundo cigarrillo que se consumió y lo apago en el cenicero, por supuesto volvió a tomar otro ya que la reina le arrebataba las bebidas que se servía. –Solo estoy aquí por un amigo-

-Ah~, entonces si quieres tanto quieres verlo y te pidió venir, ¿en dónde está?- Las palabras defensivas del rubio siguieron hasta el punto en que el hombre de ropas sugestivas cambio extrañamente el tema a algo como el amor de amigos entre otras cosas que los okamas pensaban con florecitas flotando alrededor.

-….Estupideces, me voy- El oji-azul, tal como dijo, se levando de su asiento en esos cojines para la mesa de té, al colocarse de rodillas y al apenas estar de pie (el pobre oji-azul tambaleaba de ebriedad) el hombre del afro le jalo de su camisa devolviéndolo al principio, El rubio cayó de espaldas por un lado de la mesa, con suerte no se impactó con ninguna esquina; gruño como un crio recién despertado y se quedó quieto un momento al percatarse que algo de su bolsillo se escapó y aterrizo al suelo; Se sentó, su mirada ahora estaba por encima de la multitud, la música parecía aun obligarles a moverse e interactuar, pero el ritmo no llegaba al cocinero, puesto que la habitación era aprueba del ruido exterior.

En su mano izquierda sostenía la pequeña botella helada con el ser viviente que parecía sufrir el mismo temor de su dueño.

Al ver la pequeña alga, Sanji aun podía sentir lastima o vergüenza por haber huido de esa manera, el marimo solo quería ayudarle. O eso creía él.

'_No te muevas de esa zona'_

Se gruño a si mismo recordando la única indicación que su salvador le dicto, excepto que volver no era un opción ya que un hombre que parece dudoso de su sexualidad no le dejaba irse por sí solo.

Emporio respeto el silencio que el cocinero por fin había cedido, con ello procedió a seguir manipulando el entrenamiento de sus candies; con la música programada y miles de luces azul cielo inundando la pista y parpadeando al ritmo; Blackleg no pudo evitar ver las parejas que no solo se divertían, sino que intimidaban un poco como debía en público.

Entre su apreciación al no tan mal ambiente del que Ivankov le hablaba pero él no respondía a nada, le obligo a no ser tan repelente y que no todos eran los mismos unos con otros. No obstante sus pensamientos se cortaron estrepitosamente al observar como una cabeza verde fue iluminada por una luz tan clara como la solar.

**++H++**

Tras por fin colarse por donde llego a esa habitación, el rubio bajo sin cuidado las escaleras por las que la misma Elizabeth le impidió bajar los últimos pasos; subestimando al rubio, la joven se llevó una marca de la suela del zapato del cocinero en la cara; El cuerpo desfalleció entre la multitud, por lo cual solo una parte dejaron de bailar para interesarse en el okama; El oji-azul comenzó su búsqueda para tan siquiera quedar a mano con el joven que lo soporto en su fiebre de turista.

Trato de sacar la vuelta a algunos grupos de travestis que lo invitaban a conversar, pero al no tener ni una jodida idea de lo que le decían, el rubio solo tomaba otra ruta que no lo dejara tan vulnerable; Con algunos empujones por tropezarse con unos cuantos tipos sin talento para el maquillaje, accidentalmente entro en el público que aún vivía la noche por lo joven que era.

Unas cuantas jóvenes se atrevían a invitarlo a bailar, con gusto el cocinero les seguía el paso, salvo que en instantes el pobre recordaba que ellas jamás estarían interesadas en el de "esa" manera; con cada rechazo automático, Sanji observaba a su alrededor, aun esperando no haberse equivocado con otro ridículo japonés de cabello verde.

-SANJI-

El mencionado busco sin cesar alguna señal de quien sea que lo haya identificado, pero esa voz apenas distinguible no era nada semejante a quien se mostró a sus espaldas.

El marimo lo había encontrado en medio de la multitud, su rostro denotaba la fatiga de empujar a todos de su camino, y eso podía notarse por todos los bailarines que se apartaban de el con enojo. El cocinero reconocía que si se miraba al espejo podría ver sus mejillas tan altas por la felicidad de volver a encontrarse con su extraño guía, con el nombre del joven en la lengua, el susodicho hablo primero dejando sus esperanzas de una amistad por debajo de compañeros casuales.

-¡OI, CEJILLAS, TE BUSQUE SOLO PORQUE QUERIA DECIRTE QUE, PERDON POR QUERER GOLPEARTE, TU SABES, POR LO DE ANTES, FUISTE MUY PATÉTICO Y ESO ME MOLESTO!- La intensa música que movía con brusquedad el paliar del corazón de ambos, le obligo a gritar lo más posible, con sus dedos índices tapando sus orejas y ojos cerrados.

Esta vez el peli-verde le hablo claramente en el idioma que ambos usaban, el rubio solamente se quedó estático mientras aun recibía algunos golpes de quienes se movían al son del ritmo. –¿A QUIEN LLAMAS CEJILLAS, _MARIMO-DEPUTIAN_?, ARG, NO, ES MARIMO DE MIERDA, SI ESO ERES- Respondió y se equivocó de lengua por un momento para al final insultarle como debía.

-OI, NO VINE ACA PARA QUE ME DIGAS ESO COCINERO DE MIERDA- Se destapo los oídos y dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, la cual el oji-azul pateo con gusto.

-SE MAS ORIGINAL VIEJO CON BANDA CALENTADORA- Grito al lanzarse sobre el cuerpo en el suelo del oji-café; muchos de los okamas se apartaron dándoles espacio para desahogarse. Con ello, las suelas de los zapatos de Blackeg quedaron estampados en la espalda del cobarde (y estas tenían un curioso patrón de corazones). El chico se levantó para devolverle el golpe; y tal impacto tardo un poco en llegar puesto que Roronoa parecía buscar algo en su cintura que no estaba ahí. Maldijo por lo bajo y apretó sus puños.

-ESTO ES MODA, RUBIO LLORON- Su puño derecho se dirigió al estómago del otro, salvo que este le esquivo, pateo una de sus rodillas y quedo a espaldas del desconcertado espadachín-desarmado; el público quedo perplejo por tal velocidad así como algunos solo se retiraron dejando la pista más abierta a la batalla.

Pese a que la gran anfitriona del local interfirió a su modo; La música se detuvo tal como si un casete se comiera su cinta, todos suspiraron por la interrupción y la gran luz pálida que se posó encima de los busca pleitos llamo inconscientemente a todos los presentes.

-Ustedes son los peores candies en la historia de mi reinado- La voz desagradable del peli-morado fue transmitida por los altavoces mientras él los observaba con micrófono en mano. – ¡Sepárense ahora mismo!- El mandato de la reina influyo un poco en sus ganas de pelear, las miradas de los presentes les obligaban a sentirse mal, peor aún porque ellos, siendo la nueva generación liberal que peleo demasiado para tener orgullo, denotaba que no necesitaban violencia a su alrededor.

Al mantener su perfil bajo, en resumen que entendió mensaje, Sanji tomo otra calada del cigarrillo a punto de consumirse.

Justo después de que el anfitrión llamara a su asistente para ayudar a retirarse a ciertos jóvenes busca pleitos; El espadachín denotaba la tristeza en el oji-azul pero la mueca de su boca le decía que aún estaba molesto por lo que ellos pudieron ser si el hombre del haramaki no hubiera comenzando con sus sobrenombres, ya tenía bastante con su padre para esa ridiculez.

Por un lado de la muchedumbre, múltiples gritos obligaron a que el público se desvaneciera tratando de encontrar la salida; un camino se abrió para otra muestra de violencia que se llevaba a cabo. Inazuma fue derribado y aterrizo cerca del rubio, quien solo esperaba que el agresor de su disque-conocido apareciera.

Las rutas de escape que muchos de los okamas tomaron provocaron un ruido similar como si la música aun siguiera activa; excepto que la llegada de alguien más junto a ellos provoco que sus sentidos se enfocaran en él.

El paso intimidante de las botas militares provocaban y por poco el crujir del suelo por la aura del hombre, su vestimenta constaba de un conjunto similar al gris y un poco de azul; de pantalones negros y chaqueta con unas finas líneas azules, llevaba una camisa interior simple, también oscura; salvo que lo que más importaba en el aspecto del hombre era la sombra bajo sus ojos provocada por un pañuelo en su frente, así como los inmensos tatuajes de serpientes carmesís que surgían de su hombro y ante brazos.

El hombre que era contemplado por el cocinero, hizo lo mismo con él; Se examinaron de pies a cabeza con las palabras colgando de su boca pese a que sus pensamientos eran tan fuertes, mutuamente se llamaron por sus nombres.

Por desgracia Roronoa no respeto la relatividad del encuentro, puesto que se interpuso en el camino del oji-azul, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad, el rubio empujo al peli-verde de su camino para lanzarse a su amigo pero el espadachín lo contuvo de irse al tomarlo por la camisa.

-No te acerques a el- El desdén de Roronoa hacia el hombre, era inmenso, el peli-verde no tenía ni un poco de simpatía por su presencia, mucho menos el bi-color que retomo su postura y se preparó para volver a la batalla.

_¿Por qué todos se conocían mutuamente con la intención de matarse?._

-Ah, pero si es un _Mugiwara_- Su japonés fluía tal como si tuviera filo en tono de voz, su mirada se había ablandado tras ver al rubio, salvo que el peli-verde revivió un odio natural- debí percatarme que ese peinado y color solo le pertenecían al incompetente del Roronoa, A lo que recuerdo, golpear y pensar al mismo tiempo no ha sido lo tuyo-

Eufórico, el peli-verde empujo al rubio lejos de ambos; pero al mover al joven a un espacio seguro, recibió un golpe en el estómago el cual apenas pudo bloquear al empujar el hombro del moreno evitando el contacto por completo.

-Vuelve a tu zona, **Bakuto***, deja al chico en paz- Advirtió al querer deshacer el agarre del espadachín.

Zoro le sostuvo el brazo por su muñeca y lo lanzo contra el suelo, pero Gin se negó a tocar el piso, por lo que se equilibró, pateo al peli-verde en su cintura, obligándole a moverse demasiado de su lugar. Sus suelas rechinaron contra la pista al tratar de detenerse sin golpear intencionalmente a ciertos espectadores.

Roronoa, aun con intención de pelear, trato de seguir, pero el guardia del local, Inazuma, se interpuso. -Los **Gurentasis*** no tienen lugar en el territorio de mi reina Ivakov- desenfundo sus cuchillos de doble filo y advirtió a la multitud que necesitaba que evacuaran el edificio.

Gin podría seguir la batalla por toda la noche, pero al fijar de nuevo su mirada sobre el rubio, su rostro en perfil bajo no le daba buena espina, el crio no parecía sentirse bien al tambalearse _'¿Habrá bebido?'._

En ello se percató que debía pensar un poco más en su chico-perdido y dejar el lugar tal como el vigilante que parecía empuñar un par de tijeras le ordeno previamente; Si la pelea seguía, los clanes se involucrarían. Los Mugiwaras podrían salir a la luz, el Reino Kamabakka llamaría a "Revolución" y tal vez, el (Gin) provocaría que su jefe lo matara.

Huir entre la multitud que evitaba el peligro podría ser lo peor para su currículo como negociante y "Demonio sin piedad", Excepto que esta vez, el Demonio prefirió cuidar a su protegido que a su Dignidad.

**++H++**

Fue un día entero bastante difícil para el rubio quien por ahora se encontraba en buenas manos, Gin había ofrecido que el rubio se quedase en un apartamento que el mismo peli-negro había rentado hace unos meses, salvo que lo usaba pocas veces, sin titubear el rubio dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se lanzó a lo más cómodo y cerca posible; el sofá, al tomar uno de los cojines, acomodo su cabeza y observo el reloj digital antes de caer dormido, apenas eran las 3:00am.

El suave resplandor de la noche que se filtraba de entre las persianas caía sobre el cuerpo del rubio, dando una breve atmósfera de paz, el moreno no podía pedir mejor imagen de la persona que admiraba y apreciaba.

En cambio el peli-negro prefirió atender sus negocios sin tener que volver a su base o al _castillo_ de su jefe. Las llamadas de sus subordinados no paraban de molestarle, muchos solo confirmaban viejas ordenes, otros informaban nuevos contratos, así como algunos superiores a él le pedían algunos favores; Al casi amanecer le sorprendió bastante el hecho de que su jefe le haya llamado la atención.

Después de responder en murmullos, escucho a su superior -Supuse que después de haberme enterado de que el viejo perdió al calabacín que tiene por hijo sería posible que estuviera contigo, tuve un presentimiento, Gin, sabes de quien hablo ¿No es así?- el peli-negro sorprendido de como la mínima noticia del joven se desplazó tan rápido, no pudo evitar sudar del nerviosismo, el mismo sabía que no podía ni debía ocultarle nada, no era lo correcto traicionar a su jefe en su primer año de prueba, tampoco negarle su pasado y conexiones.

Rápidamente, camino hacia la habitación que daba hacia el balcón, especial para una llamada tan intrigante como esa.

-Tenía razón al dejarte entrar a la familia, no poseías esperanzas de brillar con tal anciano como Capitán- Su jefe lo alagaba, haciéndole saber que era el mejor subordinado que tenía, cuando en realidad rara vez le agradecía algo -Y míranos ahora, el chico será una gran pesca, si logras tenerlo y traerlo a mí. Ni siquiera yo me creeré que avanzaríamos tan rápido en tomar control del viejo Redleg- Gin tan solo tragaba duro por su forma de hablar, tratando a su único verdadero amigo como un objeto.

-Cuando lo tengas, Quiero que lo traigas a la base y después discutiremos lo que le sucederá- Respondiendo con un "Si, como usted ordene". Al otro lado de la bocina la risa común de su jefe inundaba el lugar, su risa estallaba tal como si celebrara el cumplimiento de sus planes.

Corto la llamada y no pudo evitar solo ver el horizonte de la ciudad, suspirando, dudando de su lealtad, no era justo que el rubio escapase de su hogar tan solo para verlo, arriesgarse en un lugar desconocido donde ni siquiera el idioma era su fuerte. El peli-negro evitaba sentirse asqueado por lo que le haría a la confianza del cocinero, tal vez no soportaría ver su rostro cuando se enterase, pero si el oji-azul no tenía idea de lo que sucedía no habría problema alguno.

**+++H+++**

Notas:

**Copain*****;** Una manera de decir "compañero" o "amigo" en francés.

**Washitsu*****; **Investigue un poco y estas son los cuartos de las casas japonesas tradicionales, ya saben, las de madera, tejado inclinado y jardines centrales y traseros muy lindos.

**Fusuma*****; **Así se llaman las puertas con papel de arroz, las que funcionan también como ventanas, son corredizas y se usa una tabla de madera para sellarlas.

**se calmer***; Cálmate (francés)

**Bakuto*: **Deportistas que reciben dinero de "yakuzas" o empresas. En este caso, "Yonkous/Shichibukais"

**Gurentasis*:** "Granujas" Vendedores del mercado negro.

No quiero tener errores al escribir en otros idiomas, así que solo explico que lenguaje se usó; a duras puedo entender el español.

En este fic :: Sanji abraza más su lado sumiso (aunque no deja aventarse a las mujeres, solo que ahora ya conoce sus propias intenciones y que es lo que quiere de cada persona….) ya que su amistad con Gin hizo que dependiera de él la mayoría del tiempo, es como su hermano mayor, o una persona que admira y seguirá por siempre, es su único amigo a parte de los chefs en Francia (aunque ellos son colegas forzados). Desde el pov de Gin, él lo ama mucho, pero sus edades y estatus lo mantienen a raya.

_Japones/Tailandés = Gin; 28_

_Frances = Sanji; 19 = Chef profesional; Mejor de Europa_

_Japones= Zoro; 20 = Estudiante, Campeón de duelo a espada Nipona; Mesero matutino (es su contribución al equipo "Mugiwara")_

_Japones/EU = Franky: 34_

Zoro es un poco Ooc (¿?); ya que no tiene la meta de ser el mejor espadachín (¿? Es que ha ganado muchos torneos y está bastante orgulloso) es como el típico joven en pubertad, que busca alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, No dejemos de lado que Mihawk quiere nietos jajaja.

Las Quejas por no actualizar lo que realmente importa son aceptadas; mátenme.

De todos modos gracias por leer.

**HALLCONEN'14**


End file.
